RRBZ parte 3!
by gabiiii981
Summary: Los chicos vuelven! wiiiii
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Este fic es la continuación de las PPGZ.. disfrutenlo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suena el timbre de la escuela. Al fin habian pasado las interminables primeras horas de clase, y los alumnos de toda la escuela debian dirigirse a la cafeteria para comer.

-¡Uuuuffffffff! ¡Al fin termino la hora de matematicas! ¡No tienen idea de cuanto la detesto!-

Kaoru se sentaba en una de las tantas mesas, y se relajaba después de las extensas horas de clases.

-Tengo que admitirlo, ese profesor se hace cada vez más denso. Igualmente nunca me gusto esa materia-

Momoko toma asiento a su costado, y comienza a desenvolver su almuerzo.

-Creo que estan exagerando, es aburrida, pero nos ayudara en nuestro futuro-

Miyako toma asiento delicadamente, junto con ellas. Tambien comienza a abrir su comida.

-¿Futuro? Es obvio con que nos arreglaremos en el futuro, seremos heroínas y toda la cosa. Las matemáticas no nos ayudaran demasiado en nuestro futuro ¬¬-

Dice Kaoru, aburrida de todo.

-¡Tienes razon Kaoru! ¡Seremos super heroinas para siempre! Pero debemos mantener nuestras vidas normales para que nadie sospeche al respecto, por eso hay que seguir estudiando-

Momoko sonrie alegremente, y comienza a comer.

-See, como digas…-

-Kaoru, ¿No trajiste almuerzo?-

Pregunta Miyako con curiosidad.

-Es que hoy me levante demasiado tarde y no tuve tiempo. Supongo que comprare algo en el buffet, aunque la comida de ahí siempre es horrible XP-

--

-¡Por fin! ¡Estuve esperando todo el dia para que llegase este momento! ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!-

Masaru se sienta rapidamente en una de las mesas, y desenvuelve su almuerzo bruscamente.

-Yo tambien estuve esperando este momento, pero para salir de esa odiosa clase de matematicas ¬¬… ¡Es aburrida! ¡Apesta!! ¡¡Es la peor materia del mundo!!-

Exclama Kojiro, y se sienta a su costado. Abre su comida y come lentamente.

-Si, es horrible. Pero hay peores materias que no nos servirán nunca.. como historia o biología.-

Makoto toma asiento y apoya sus codos sobre esta, de forma pensativa.

-Bueno, si. La escuela es un asco en todo sentido. Ademas nada de esto nos servira porque somos supervillanos y nuestro futuro esta lleno de planes perversos y estrategias fabulosas para hacer el mal! Jajajaja!-

Dice Masaru, riendo orgulloso.

-En eso tienes razon… Kojiro.. ¿Hoy tenias practica de futbol?-

Pregunta Makoto inocentemente, pero Kojiro golpea la muy fuerte y aplasta la lata de refresco que tenia en su mano.

-Sssi… tuve una linda practica ¬¬…-

Murmura con ira y rencor.

-¿No me digas que te venció otra ves? Esa Kaoru parece ser bastante buena, jejeje-

Le dice Masaru, comiendo despreocupado.

-¡Vuelves a decir ese nombre en mi presencia y te mato!-

-OK.. esta bien, relajate, solo fue una broma, jaja.-

-Como sea, no dejare el equipo solo porque esa tonta este dentro. Y se como recobrare el animo, ¡comiendo un postre! ¡Ire al buffet y me comere lo mas delicioso que haya!-

Exclama Kojiro muy a gusto con su idea.

-Me parece bien, pero recuerda que la comida de ahí es horrible XP. Solo es una advertencia-

Dice Masaru, tomado un sorbo de bebida. Entonces Kojiro se levanta y se dirige el buffet.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Tu no trajiste almuerzo?-

Makoto se extraña por la pregunta, y sonrie maliciosamente.

-Claro que traje, pero se lo di a una personita muy especial. Le prepare una sorpresa alli dentro, jejeje-

---

-Ire a ver que hay de almorzar, ya vengo-

Dice Kaoru y se levanta de asiento para dirigirse al buffet.

-Miyako, aun no abres tu almuerzo. ¿Qué sucede?-

Pregunta Momoko, quien ya habia terminado de comer.

-Lo estaba abriendo, pero… comencé a pensar. Es que me lo regalo… alguien que nunca pense que tendria ese gesto conmigo.-

-¡¡OOhhh ya entiendo!!! ¡¡¿Y quien fue el caballero que te lo regalo?!!-

Momoko le daba pequeños codazos de manera sospechosa. Miyako se sonroja y se avergüenza por su actitud.

-¡Basta! Jajajaja. El que lo hizo fue… Makoto-

-¡Noo lo creoo!!! ¡¡¿Fue Makoto?!! ¡Si ellos nunca nos dirigieron la palabra en la vida! ¡¿Y ahora te regala un almuerzo!! ¡¡Es una manera muy clara de expresar sus sentimientos!-

-¡No digas eso, me avergüenzas! Ademas solo es un simple almuerzo, no creo que significara nada… te explicare como paso todo..-

[Flash Back]

Miyako intenta seguirles el paso a Momoko y a Kaoru, cuando estaban saliendo de su salon por la hora de comer, pero la multitud provoca que se quede atrás y que choque con una persona.

-Ups, lo siento. No pude evitarlo, es que la gente…-

Ella se queda en silencio al ver que Makoto la observaba con eso ojos azules que solo expresaban inocencia. Él sonrie.

-No te preocupes, es normal ya que toda la gente sale desesperadamente de su clase para ir a la cafeteria, jajaja-

Ella le responde la sonrisa de la misma manera.

-Emmm… ¿No tienes almuerzo?-

-¿Qué? Ohh, es que me lo olvide en casa y… creo que tendre que comprar algo en el buffet…-

-Toma…-

Makoto alza su mano y le ofrece su almuerzo, Miyako se sorprende.

-Oh no.. No puedo aceptarlo, ¿Tu no comeras nada? No es correcto, pero gracias-

-Por favor, aceptalo. No me quedaria tranquilo si no lo haces, ademas yo le pedire algo a mis amigos-

-Pero es que yo..-

-Adelante..-

Ella vuelve a mirar su perfecto rostro, parecia un tierno angelito cuando sonreia de esa manera.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias… Makoto-

-Jejeje, de nada. Nos vemos en clase!-

Él se da media vuelta y se retira caminando.

[Fin del Flash Back]

-¡Noooo puedo creerlo! ¿¡Y asi engañaste a esa tonta?! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Mataria por ver su rostro al abrir ese almuerzo.. ¿De veras fuiste tan maldito para ponerle adentro…?-

-Ajá! ¡Y ni siquiera te dije que fue lo peor que coloque adentro! ¡Morirá de un infarto al descubrirlo! ¡Jajajajaja!-

-¡¡Eres el mejor!! ¡¡Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo tan… genial en toda mi vida!!-

Masaru y Makoto reian a carcajadas, su travesura se descubriria pronto.

Mientras tanto en el buffet…

-¡Realmente tengo mucha suerte! ¡Solo queda un postre de chocolate y sera solo mio!!-

Dice Kaoru. Al ver el postre se le hacia agua en la boca. Pero de pronto nota que Kojiro esta a dos metros de distancia de ella, mirando el mismo objetivo. Él reacciona y la observa con superioridad. Ambos se miran con desafio y orgullo.

-Ese… es MI POSTRE. Yo lo vi primero y sera mio, asi que con tu permiso me lo llevo-

Dice Kojiro y estira su brazo para agarrarlo.

-¡¡Hey!! ¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¡Yo lo vi primero y es solamente mio!!-

Contesta Kaoru muy enojada, y le arrebata el postre de las manos.

-¡¡Aaayy eres una envidiosa!! ¡¡Voy a quitártelo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!!-

Él le sujeta su brazo y se lo arrebata violentamente.

-¡¡¡¿Quien rayos te crees que eres?!! ¡¡Yo me lo comere, cretino!!!-

-¡¡Eso veremos, idiota!! ¡¡Eres una chica y eres debil, nunca me lo sacaras!!-

-¡¡Y tu eres un idiota sin cerebro, algo tan delicioso no se debe desperdiciar en alguien como tu!!-

Ambos forcejeaban fuertemente de un lado al otro con el postre en sus manos.

-¡Es mio!! ¡¡Damelo!!-

-¡¡Nunca!! ¡Prefiero morir!!-

-¡¡Eres un cabeza hueca!!-

-¡Y tu una estupida orgullosa!!-

-¡¡No te mereces este postre, eres un fracasado!!-

-¡¡La unica fracasada aquí eres tu!!-

-¡¡Ya callate!! ¡¿Quién fue la que te vencio en el partido de futbol esta mañana?!!-

-¡¡Solo fue suerte!!-

-¡¡No me hagas reir, perdedor!!! ¡jajajaja!!-

-¡¡GGGRRRRRR!!!! ¡¿Sabes que?!! ¡¡Quedate con tu estupido postre!!-

Él lo suelta, lo que provoca que se estrelle y se derrame en su rostro. Manchandola completamente.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!! ¡Tanto lo querias, ahí lo tienes! ¡¿Quién es la perdedora ahora?! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!-

Exclama Kojiro, victorioso. Kaoru se enfurece, toma un pedazo de pastel del buffet y se la arroja en el rostro. Ensuciandolo en gran parte.

-¡Voy a destruirte!-

-¡¿Tu y cuantos mas, imbecil?! ¡Intentalo si puedes!-

Ellos comienzan a arrojarse comida entre si, era muy escandaloso y gran parte de la comida arrojada era recibida por otros chicos que no tenian nada que ver con la pelea.

Miyako abre su almuerzo, pero de alli adentro salta un… sapo arriba de su cabeza XD.

Momoko se horroriza al verlo, y ella se pone palida del susto.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUITAMELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE HORRIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Gritan ambas totalmente espantadas al ver que no solo habia un sapo, tambien habia bichos y lagartijas XD. Estas comienzan a saltar hacia ellas y a exparsirse por toda la cafeteria, provocando que casi todos entren en panico. Esto, junto al escandalo de comida, estaban provocando el caos absoluto.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!! ¡Te dije que funcionaria!!!-

Exclama Makoto, riendo descontrolado. Masaru observaba todo, divirtiendose mucho.

Pero de pronto, observa un pedazo de comida volando por los aires.

-¡Cuidado!-

Makoto reacciona pero no logra evitar el impacto, un pedazo de algo gelatinoso cae en su rostro violentamente.

-Te lo adverti, jejejeje-

Pero antes de seguir riendo, él toma algo de la comida de Kojiro y se la arroja a Masaru, quien no se la esperaba y la recibe. Makoto comienza a reir igualmente. Él lo mira enojado, pero en ese momento se les ocurre una genial idea.

Toda la gente que estaba en la cafeteria corria asustada por los pedazos de comida que tiraban algunos, y por los sapos y lagartijas que corrian libremente por ahí. Un desastre total. Masaru se para arriba de la mesa y alza sus brazos.

-¡¡DETENGANSE!!-

Exclama con todas su fuerzas. Todos hacen silencio y se le quedan mirando raro.

-¿Ma..masaru? ¿Acaso seras lo suficientemente valiente para detener esta escena de caos y destrucción?-

Se pregunta Momoko, juntando sus manos esperanzada, y ocultandose debajo de una mesa que habia tirado para protegerse XD.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!-

Grita finalmente Masaru, todos los alumnos hacen alborto y comienza una verdadera guerra. Kojiro y Makoto lo escuchan y sonrien de manera perversa, todos les siguen la corriente a esto tres chicos, que estaban fuera de control y se arrojan toda la comida sin medir las consecuencias ni por un instante.

-Pe..pero Masaru..¿Por que?!-

Se pregunta Momoko lloriqueando, de pronto Miyako se le arroja encima temblando de miedo por lo que le habia pasado, e intentaba protegerse de la comida. E inesperadamente, Kaoru venia corriendo hacia ellas, esquivando los pedazos de comida que se aventaban sin control alguno.

-Estuvo cerca, pude escapar de la pelea mortal con ese idiota ¬¬, ¡Si me quedaba me echarian la culpa de este gran problema y estaria castigada de por vida!-

Exclama de forma agresiva.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!-

Dice Miyako asustada.

-En realidad no creo que sea necesario, faltan menos de 1 minuto para que…-

De la nada, toca el timbre de regreso a las aulas. Todos hacen silencio nuevamente. Comienzan a limpiarse como pueden y regresan a sus respectivas clases XD.

Las chicas y los chicos vuelves a su aula y se sientan como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No pueden culparnos de nada, nosotras solo tratamos de escondernos de la guerra. Seria ridiculo que nos castigaran por esto-

Momoko intentaba quitarse un pedazo de gelatina del cabello desde su asiento.

-Makoto es el peor chico que conoci en toda mi vida T_T. ¿Cómo fue capas de hacerme esa broma pesada? ¡No confiare en sus palabras nunca mas, él fue el responsable de todo ese alboroto!-

Miyako tenia lagrimitas en sus ojos y tambien trataba de limpiarse.

-¡Todo esto solo demuestra que Kojiro es mas idiota de lo que parece! ¡Él comenzo la guerra de comida, no entiendo porque nadie lo expulso de esta maldita escuela por su comportamiento!-

Exclama Kaoru indignada y cruzada de brazos, molesta.

-Por lo menos esto no puede ser peor, ningun maestro nos vio, ¿o si?-

Dice Momoko suspirando.

---------


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Este fue el mejor dia de mi vida! ¡Esa guerra fue espectacular! ¡Y tu broma con esa tonta! ¡Y la discusión que tuviste con la gruñona que empezo en parte la guerra de comida! ¡Lo mejor es que ningun profesor no vio!-

Masaru reia divertido por todo lo que habia pasado.

-¡Sabia que todo funcionaria perfectamente! ¡Esa imbecil confió en mi como la mayoria de las chicas estupidas! ¡Su rostro de miedo cuando las lagartijas salieron fue muy graciosa! ¡jajajaja!-

Makoto reia de la misma manera, aunque trataba de sacarse la crema del cabello XD.

-¡Deberiamos hacerlo mas seguido! ¡Fue muy divertido encajarle un pedazo de pastel a Kaoru! ¡Jjajajajaja, esa engreida se lo merecia! ¡La muy cobarde huyo corriendo al ver que estaba perdiendo la guerra!-

Exclama Kojiro muy emocionado. De pronto, se abre la puerta del aula y entra un profesor con un rostro lleno de furia y enojo. Los alumnos tragan saliva, se callan, y se sientan en su correspondiente orden.

-¡Ni crean que no me informaron del enorme alboroto que armaron en la cafeteria! ¡Deberia expulsarlos a rodos por esa actitud barbarica que acaban de tener! Afortunadamente hubo una testigo en esta clase que confeso y me nombro quienes fueron los responsables de todo el caos sin sentido que armaron… Muchas gracias Princesa-

Princesa sonreia muy engreída desde el primer banco, era una delatora de primera.

-Les pedire a esas tres jovencitas que me acompañen a la direccion de inmediato, si se niegan el castigo sera mucho peor-

El profesor señala a Momoko, Miyako y a Kaoru. Las tres se asombran por esa falsa acusación.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿¡Por que?!! ¡¡Nosotras no hicimos nada!! ¡¡Lo unico que hicimos es escondernos de ese alboroto!!-

-¡¡Es verdad!! ¡¡Estabamos igual de asustadas que todos los demas!! ¡¡¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir que empezamos con todo eso?!!-

-¡¡Princesa no odia y por eso nos acuso de esa manera tan injusta!! ¡¡No le haga caso!! ¡¡Nosotras fuimos las causantes de la guerra de comida!!-

-Ya les dije que si se niegan a compañarme el castigo sera mucho peor, asi que siganme sin PEROS-

El profesor parecia muy firme en su decisión, y Princesa les saca la lengua desde su asiento. Gozando de la situación al maximo.

Momoko se levanta resignada y camina hacia el profesor. Kaoru estaba totalmente furiosa, pero igualmente se traga la rabia y la sigue, ella mira hacia atrás a Kojiro, el verdadero culpable. Él le sonrie ironicamente.

-¡Jaja! Te lo mereces por tonta XP- Piensa al verla.

Y finalmente Miyako se levanta tristemente y observa a sus espaldas a Makoto, el otro culpable de todo. Él sonrie despreocupado y la saluda con la mano, actitud muy descarada de su parte teniendo en cuenta lo que le habia echo.

-Esperen chicas, aun no he terminado con la lista de culpables. Ustedes tres, los del fondo, siganme tambien. No reiterare lo que dije.-

Él señala a Masaru, Makoto y Kojiro. A los tres se les borra la sonrisa sus rostros XD.

Kaoru comienza a reir a carcajadas al ver la cara de Kojiro, quien creia que habia triunfado y se habia salvado del castigo. Él se enfurece y comienza a discutir.

-¡¡¿Esta loco?!!! ¡¡Nosotros no hicimos absolutamente nada!! ¡¡Ya las tienen a ellas tres!! ¿¡Por que nos van a meter a nosotros en todo esto?!!-

-¡¡Es muy injusto!! ¡¡No deberian castigarnos tambien!!-

-¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡Ellas son las responsables!! ¡¡Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver!!-

-Ya hable, acompañenme por las buenas!-

Los tres se levantan con disgusto y lo siguen. Tanto las chicas como los chicos al pasar al costado de Princesa, murmuraban: "te odio XP".

Al llegar a la direccion, el profesor ingresa y les pide que esperen unos minutos afuera y que no se muevan de ahí por nada del mundo. Pero el silencio no dura mucho tiempo.

-¡¡¿Ya viste lo que hiciste?!! ¡¡Por tu culpa van a castigarme y no hice nada!! ¡¡Tu iniciaste todo esto, deberia matarte en este momento!!-

-¿¡Yo?! ¡Pues tu te defendiste bastante bien, estupida!! ¡¡¿O no recuerdas que comenzaste a arrojarme toda la comida del buffet?!! ¡¡Te estas equivocando!! ¡¡Tu fuiste la que iniciaste todo esto y yo sere castigado por tu culpa!!-

-¡¡Ya callate!! ¡¡Tu me arrojaste el postre en primer lugar, y tu empezaste todo al querer arrebatarmelo, sabiendo perfectamente que yo lo habia visto primero!!! ¡¡¡Eres un busca pleitos y un problemático!!-

-¡¡¡Cierra tu maldita boca!! ¡¡Tu eres la problemática, orgullosa, y resentida!!! ¡¡¡Admite que fue tu culpa y asi talves no nos castiguen a todos!! ¡¡Ya debes estar acostumbrada a que te castiguen por tu carácter odioso!!-

-¡¡No puedes hablar al respecto!! ¡¡Desde que llegaste a esta escuela has ocasionado muchas riñas y peleas sin sentido!! ¡¡Te han castigado millones de veces y de milagro no te han expulsado, eres tu el que esta acostumbrado a recibir castigos!!!-

Kaoru y Kojiro discutian a muerte, y ningunos de los dos cedía.

Miyako estaba demasiado triste para frenar la discusión o intervenir, asi que se aparta para no escucharlos mas.

-¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Acaso nunca te castigaron?-

Makoto se le acerca, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella se enoja antes esa pregunta y le desvia la mirada.

-¿Por qué tendria que contestarte? ¡Eres un chico tonto! ¿Cómo pudiste jugarme esa broma de mal gusto? ¡Te odio!-

Él se extraña y la mira fijo, inocentemente. Era taaan lindo XD. Ella siente que es observada y se sonroja un poco.

-¡Deja de mirarme! ¡Vete con los tontos de tus amigos!-

-Honestamente… te hice esa broma para caerles bien a mis amigos. O para llamar un poco la atención, no es mi estilo molestar a las chicas (seee claro, si se lo cree es una idiota XD)-

-¿De..de verdad?-

Makoto le asiente con la cabeza y le sonrie. Miyako no le cree por completo, pero le termina sonriendo igualmente.

-Se lo trago, que ingenua! Jajaja!- piensa Makoto, riendo en su interior.

Momoko se habia sentado al lado de la puerta de la direccion, donde estaba Masaru sentado "casualmente".

-Maldicion, un castigo mas y me expulsan de la escuela XP.. espero que no sea tan grave como parece…-

-¿Masaru?-

Ella lo hace salir de sus pensamientos, gira y la mira con desinteres.

-Otra ves esta ilusa ¬¬.. Hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta que esta enamorada de mi.. – piensa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta con pocas ganas.

-Ehh… es que yo queria saber… ¿Realmente tu y tus amigos planearon todo esto desde un principio?-

-En realidad… No. Surgio en el momento, jejeje. No te mentire y ademas nos viste, fuimos los responsables claramente. No se que por que las involucraron a ustedes tambien, estamos acostumbrados a que nos castiguen por hacer travesuras. Lo haciamos en nuestras escuelas anteriores-

-Ohh, ¿entonces ustedes siempre han sido asi de revoltosos desde siempre?-

-Esa pregunta es muy incriminadota, puede deducir demasiadas cosas con la respuesta ¬¬-

Piensa Masaru, ignorando que ella ya sabia su identidad secreta.

-See, pero ahora tengo muy malas influencias. Kojiro es el busca pleitos numero de uno de 7 siete escuelas, incluida esta. Y Makoto es la persona mas revoltosa del

mundo! ¿Cómo crees que no me volvere asi estando con ellos?-

-¡Tienes razon! ¡Tu no tienes toda la culpa!-

Responde Momoko, dandole la razon.

-Aunque… yo ya se quien eres… se quienes son tus amigos y se que son los chicos malos… talves lo hacen a su voluntad, y no son influenciados por los rayos Z negros-

Piensa ella, solo habia una manera de saber si lo que pensaba era cierto. Y era poniendo al descubierto que ella lo sabia todo, y preguntarselo.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Masaru…-

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué pregunta?-

-Yo se… tu secreto…-

Masaru se sorprende a morir, ¿Habia descubierto que era un supervillano?

-¿Se..secreto? No tengo secretos XD… mi vida es aburrida, ¿Yo, secretos? Jajaja-

Dice y rie nervioso.

-¡No tienes que mentirme mas, se quien eres!-

Exclama Momoko muy decidida. Él no reacciona y no sabe que decir.

Pero justo en ese instante la puerta de la direccion se abre y ellos quedan en silencio.

-Entren por favor…-

Los chicos se asustan, y las chicas se horrorizan, pero siguen la orden e ingresan lentamente. El profesor y el director los miraban muy serios.

-Hemos estado discutiendo los hechos y hemos llegado a una conclusión-

-Bien. Con respecto a las niñas… no hay testigos ni pruebas de que ellas hayan sido las culpables de semejante descontrol. Su comportamiento ha sido correcto este año y no existen señales de impertinencia o mala conducta. Asi que mi decisión es que estan libres del castigo.-

Anuncia el director, ellas no podian creerlo. Gritan emocionadas y felices.

-Pero en cuanto a los chicos ¬¬…-

-Los tres han ingresado al establecimiento hace a penas tres meses, y lamentablemente no puedo decir que su comportamiento es ejemplar ¬¬. ¡En pocas palabras son un asco! ¡Pelean! ¡Causan problemas! ¡Hacen bromas pesadas! ¡Molestan a sus compañeros! ¡A los profesores! ¡Incluso a mi! ¡Asi que a pesar de que los tres ya cargan con varios castigos, no deberia darles mas oportunidades y deberia expulsarlos de una maldita ves, mocosos maleducados!-

Los tres retrocedes intimidados ante sus fuertes y sinceras acusaciones.

-Pero bueno… ya los han expulsado anteriormente, y nadie merece quedarse sin escuela. Asi que los perdonare… aunque obviamente no se salvaran del castigo ni por un milagro de Dios… Por ahora todos ustedes regresen a su clase. Luego les anunciare su castigo a seguir.-

-Rayos… si que va a doler :-S-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento..-

-Es obvio que vamos a morir XP..-

Las chicas salen alegres de la direccion, y Kaoru le saca la lengua a Kojiro de forma victoriosa. Él se enfurece porque le estaba refregando su salvacion en la cara.

Los chicos salen de ahí cansados, y todos vuelven a la clase, que continua normalmente como si nada.

----


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Nos salvamos! ¡No estamos castigadas!-

-¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Nada podria arruinar este dia!-

-Si nos llegaban a castigar iba a incendiar la escuela ¬¬, no habiamos echo nada, hubiera sido muy injusto-

Ellas dejan de hablar y vuelven a prestar atención al maestro.

Pero mientras tanto en el laboratorio…

-¡Papá! ¡No puedo creer lo que esta pasando! ¡Mira los monitores!-

Exclama Ken asustado, el espectáculo que se presentaba era impresionante.

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡Todos los villanos se han reunido para atacar la ciudad! ¡Debemos llamar a las chicas de inmediato! ¡Peach!-

Grita el Profesor alzando su puño.

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z! ¡Las necesitamos!-

Exclama Peach saltando, y este llamado llega a las chicas hasta la escuela.

El cinturón de Momoko comienza a brillar, al igual que el de Miyako y Kaoru. Las tres se observan y se asienten con determinación. Pero de repente, Masaru se sorprende y se sujeta a su banco con fuerza. Sentia que un poder extraordinario comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Qué esta pasando? Nunca habia sentido esto…-

Murmura con dificultad. Makoto y Kojiro no tardan mucho en sentir lo mismo, y el aura oscura de los rayos Z negros comienza a resplandecer en sus cuerpos.

-¡No! ¡Lo que sea que este pasando, no puede suceder aquí adentro!-

Dice Makoto tratando de resistir.

-¡No podemos transformarnos aquí! ¡Debemos salir o sino nos descubriran!-

Dice Kojiro igualmente.

-¡Maestro! ¡Me duele la cabeza!-

-¡Me duele el estomago!-

-¡Se me rompio una pierna XD!-

-¡OOhh eso es terrible! ¡Vayan a la enfermeria de inmediato!-

Las tres chicas salen con éxito de la clase.

-Si ellas lo hacen siempre ¬¬. ¡Nosotros tambien!-

Piensa Masaru decidido.

-¡Maestro! ¡Se me revento un pulmon XD!-

-Ehh.. ¡No siento los brazos!!-

-¡¡No puedo respirar!!-

-A ustedes no ¬¬…-

Dice el maestro con un tono sospechoso.

-¡¡¿EEH?!! ¡¡Eso es discriminación!! ¡¡Podria morirme en su clase solo porque usted no me deja ir a la enfermeria!!-

-¡¡Eso es verdad!! ¡¡Deberia hacerle una demanda por juzgarnos de esa manera!!-

-¡¡Lo que tenemos podria ser muy serio y sus prejuicios nos podrian costar la vida!!-

-Seeeeee claro ¬¬. Solo quieren salir para causar problemas. No caere en su trampa-

-Maldita sea ¬¬. Cambio de planes-

Dice Masaru.

-¡¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

El profesor se extraña, y suspira frustrado.

-Esta bien… pero mas les vale que no hagan nada malo-

Los chicos sonrien satisfechos y salen corriendo del aula. Las chicas habian salido a la azotea, y Momoko habia atendido el llamado del Profesor.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-¡Son todos los villanos! ¡Se han reunido para causar muchos problemas en el centro de la ciudad! ¡Tienen que detenerlos como sea!-

-¿Todos? Sera muy difícil acabar con ellos si estan juntos.-

Dice Miyako, preocupada.

-Lo se, pero ahora hemos desarrollado nuestro super ataque especial, combinando los ataques de nuestras armas y uniendolos en el solo ataque de una. Eso es imposible de derrotar, ¡Los haremos trizas!-

Kaoru confiaba mucho en sus palabras.

-¡Muy bien Profesor! ¡No se preocupen por nada, nosotras nos encargaremos de esto!-

Momoko corta la comunicación. Entonces las tres comienzan a transformarse.

-¡¡BOMBON!!-

-¡¡BURBUJA!!-

-¡¡BELLOTA!!-

-¡¡LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!!-

Ellas vuelan hacia la ciudad lo mas rapido posible. Segundos después, los chicos llegan a la azotea corriendo, y se arrojan al suelo, agotados.

-¿Qué nos esta pasando? ¡La presion del poder es muy fuerte! ¡Nunca nos habia ocurrido esto!-

Makoto hace una mueca de dolor y baja la mirada.

-No lo se… es muy extraño… ¡Debemos transformarnos para que el poder oscuro se expulse una ves!-

Exclama Kojiro, y en ese momento, el aura oscura de sus cuerpos se hace visible y muy intensa.

-Las PPGZ se estan dirigiendo a la ciudad, se ve su rastro… algo debio ocurrir y tenemos que ir a averiguarlo.. ¡Levantense! ¡Debemos soportar esto y transformarnos!-

Les anuncia Masaru con espiritu de lider, ellos lo obedecen y la transformación comienza.

-¡¡BRICK!!-

-¡¡BUTCH!!-

-¡¡BOOMER!!-

-¡¡LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!!-

-¡Nos transformamos con éxito! ¡Y esta ves fue mas facil!-

Dice Boomer, observandose a si mismo.

-¡Ya no siento la presion del poder! ¡Ahora podemos averiguar lo que pasa en la ciudad!-

Continua Butch, sonriendo cruelmente. Brick mira el cielo y asiente.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Vayamos!-

Los RRBZ salen volando a toda velocidad. Las PPGZ llegan al centro de la ciudad y se detienen impresionadas por todo lo que estaba pasando. Mojo destruia todo a su paso con uno de sus robots, Fuzzy dejaba su rastro y destruia edificios y negocios, y la banda gangrena colaboraba bastante bien XD.

-¡Con que al fin llegaron las tontas! ¡Ni crean que podran detenernos!-

Exclama Mojo desde su robot.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Las estábamos esperando! ¡Y ahora que estamos unidos nunca nos derrotaran!-

Grita As, alzando su brazo muy decidido.

-¡De esta forma nuestro poder es insuperable! ¡Preparense para perder!!-

Fuzzy descendia violentamente de un edificio.

-¡No se confien, perdedores! ¡Ahora mismo les daremos una buena leccion!-

Las PPGZ se preparan y vuelan hacia ellos para comenzar la pelea.

-¡Miren eso! ¡Hay que bajar!-

Les indica Brick a sus compañeros, los tres descienden y se ocultan tran unos escombros.

-¿¡Por que nos escondemos?!-

Pregunta Butch, pero Boomer señala lo que estaba pasando.

-Son… ¡son criminales de verdad!-

Dice Brick muy emocionado al ver a todos esos villanos luchando unidos.

-Eso parece, pero… creo que algo anda mal :-S-

Murmura Boomer.

-¡Burbuja!-

Exclama Bombon agitando su yo-yo y creando una gran esfera luminosa, se la arroja rapidamente a ella.

-¡Bellota!-

Grita Burbuja y arroja la esfera de energia con su gran báculo, provocando que el poder se haga mas brillante.

-¡¡Muy bien!! ¡¡Tomen esto y reciban su merecido!!-

Bellota recibe el poder, gira varias veces su martillo y este aumenta su tamaño el doble, entonces golpea el suelo fuertemente. El super impacto es recibido por todos los villanos, quienes gritan horrorizados. Salen volando y caen al suelo echos polvo XD.

-¡No! ¡No podemos dejar que esto pase!-

Brick se levanta, queria impedir que ellos sean derrotados.

-¡Ahora ellos son nuestros colegas villanos! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos a derrotar a esas tontas!-

Butch lo apoyaba con toda seguridad.

-¡¡Hay que ayudarlos en la batalla, y asi nos vengaremos de esas entrometidas!!-

Concluye Boomer, los tres salen volando hacia ellas.

-¡Ya terminamos con ustedes! ¡Ahora iran a la carcel para que nunca mas intenten hacer cosas malas!-

Les anuncia Bombon sonriendo segura. Pero en ese momento los chicos llegan y se interponen en su camino, poniendose en frente de los que ya habian sido derrotados.

-Son… mis chicos…-

Murmura Mojo con mucha ilusion.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿¡Por que demonios estan aquí?! ¡Ya larguense si no quieren ser vencidos!-

Bellota se enfurece al verlos en frente suyo.

-¿Cómo hicieron para salirse de la clase?-

Se pregunta Burbuja, pero no habia tiempo de dudar. Bombon les hace frente sin miedo.

-¡¡¿Acaso vienen a que les demos otra paliza?!! ¡¡Pues no tendremos compasión!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡CALLENSE!!!!-

Exclaman los tres a la ves, ellas retroceden.

-¡¡Nosotros seremos los que no tendremos compasión, fracasadas!! –

-¡¡Ni crean que nos derrotaran con sus idioteces que chicas buenas!! ¡¡Dan asco, perdedoras!!!-

-¡¡Ahora ayudaremos a nuestros colegas!! ¡¡No permitiremos que unas idiotas nos venzan!! ¡¡MUERANSE!!-

-¡¡¡¡AYYYY NO PUEDEN SER MAS ARROGANTES!!! ¡¡VAMOS A DARLES UNA LECCION!!!-

-¡¡Furi kintoki shoot!!-

-¡¡Bubble Popper!-

-¡¡Graviton Drive!!

Las PPGZ arrojan sus ataques, pero los RRBZ sonrien confiados.

-¡¡¡Spitball straw!!!-

-¡¡Earwax Q-tip!!!-

-¡¡Stinky sock boomerang!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!-

Las chicas huyen y esquivan sus ataques velozmente, y ellos hacen lo mismo aunque divirtiendose por sus caras de miedo XD.

-Me olvidaba que sus ataques son asi de repugnantes ¬¬-

-¡Creo que moriria si una de esas cosas me tocara!-

-¡¡No lo soporto mas!! ¡¡Aunque sea Masaru (l)… tenemos que derrotarlos ahora!!-

-¡Yo me encargo de esto, chicas!-

Dice Burbuja sonriendo.

-¡Bellota!-

Bombon le arroja una esfera brillante de poder con su yo-yo.

-¡Burbuja!-

Bellota la recibe con su enorme martillo y se la arroja violentamente.

-¡¡Este es su fin, chicos malcriados! ¡BUBBLE FINISH!!-

Ella comienza a inflar una super gigantesca burbuja explosiva. Los chicos se atemorizan y retroceden dudosos.

-¡¿Y ahora que hacemos?!-

-¡¡Ni siquiera con nuestros ataques combinados podremos derrotar a esa cosa!!-

-¡¡Silencio!!-

Exclama Brick con liderazgo, Boomer y Butch lo observan confundidos.

-¡¡No haremos el ridiculo frente a todos esos criminales!! ¡¡Les demostraremos que somos tan buenos como ellos!! ¡¡Asi que no vamos a rendirnos tan facilmente!!-

-¡¡SII!!-

Responden ambos, sonriendo decididos.

-¡¡Yo me encargo!! ¡¡Yo me encargo!!-

Exclama Boomer alzando su mano y riendo con muchos animos.

-¡¡Brick!!-

Butch lanza sus calcetines, que mantenian un resplandor oscuro y se los arroja riendo.

-¡¡Boomer!!-

Brick alza su sorbete y recibe el ataque, lo agita y se los arroja velozmente. El resplandor oscuro se hacia mas intenso.

-¡¡¡Observen y aprendan, superbobas!!-

Finalmente Boomer recibe el brillo intenso de los ataques, emanaba un aura oscura increíble. Él arroja la cera de sus oidos bruscamente, y estos son recibidos por la burbuja gigante.

-¡¡Esto es imposible!! ¿¡Como pudieron copiar nuestro ataque?!!-

Exclama Bellota, furiosa.

-¡¡No importa lo que pase!! ¡¡Nuestro poder es mas grande!!-

Contesta Bombon, pero cuando ambos impactan, la burbuja no resiste los numerosos ataques.

-¡¡EXPLOTARA!!-

Gritan ellas atonitas. En ese momento se produce una gran explosion a causa del impacto de ambos ataques. Los chicos salen volando hacia atrás, y las chicas tambien.

Todo queda destruido y solo se podian observan escombros en la ciudad.

-¿Chi…chicos?-

Boomer se levanta con dificultad, mira a su alrededor y entiende que toda la destrucción habia sido por la fuerte explosion.

-¿Ganamos? ¿Dónde estan esas idiotas?-

Pregunta Butch observando todo lo que habian provocado.

-Creo que ganamos… pero la ciudad quedo devastada… -

Dice Brick, los tres se quedan en silencio…

----


	4. Chapter 4

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡lo hicimos!!!! ¡¡Derrotamos a esas superbobas de una ves por todas!!!!!! ¡¡¡Esto es genial!!!!-

Los tres festejaban alegremente, ya que no habia rastro de las PPGZ por ningun lado.

-¡Lo mejor es que ellos pudieron ver todo lo que hicimos nosotros solos! ¡¿Qué les parecio….?!-

Brick se da la vuelta para ver de frente a todos los chicos malos, pero habian desaparecido, no estaban ahí. Los tres se sorprenden, querian demostrar lo fuerte que eran, pero todos habian huido como unos perfectos cobardes XD.

-¡¡¿Por qué se fueron?! ¡¡Se supone que nos verian actuar como verdaderos supervillanos!!-

Exclama Butch cruzado de brazos, enojado.

-Talves sintieron vergüenza por haber sido derrotado nuevamente por las PPGZ y decidieron huir como siempre… y quizas ni siquiera nos vieron-

Dice Boomer, frustrado.

-¡Como sea! Si no nos vieron, iremos en este preciso momento a buscarlos.. no le veo el problema. Ademas somos iguales de malos que ellos. Quizas hasta nos acepten y los impresionemos-

Brick sonrie maliciosamente, ellos le asienten concordando con su idea, y salen volando de ese lugar para buscarlos.

--

-OOuuch…. ¡Siento que casi morimos!-

-Igualaron nuestro poder… se volvieron mas fuertes…-

-¡Esos chicos son un verdadero problema!.... y pensar que son nuestros compañeros de clases…-

Las PPGZ se levantan de entre los escombros, cansadas.

-Talves nos confiamos un poco…-

Dice Burbuja tristemente.

-¡¡No importa lo que pase!! ¡¡La proxima ves debemos hacerlos polvo con todo lo que tenemos!!-

Bellota grita descontrolada, no aceptando la derrota.

-Realmente son muy malos… yo me sigo preguntado si…. Lo haran por su propia voluntad…-

Burbuja y Bellota miran a Bombon. Ella observa el cielo, pensativa.

--

-¿¿Qué onda con esto??-

-Parecen que se estan divirtiendo mucho :D-

-Pues no lo creo. ¿No viste sus caras de desgraciados ¬¬?-

Los RRBZ se ocultaban entre unos arbustos, frente a una especie de casa muy bien decorada. Los villanos estaban adentro, se podia ver por los grandes ventanales, parecian escuchar las palabras de alguien muy importante. Sinceramente tenian cara de miedo y arrepentimiento.

-Hay que entrar…-

-¿¡Estas loco?! ¿¡Asi como asi?!-

Le cuestiona Butch a Brick.

-Pero todos los chicos malos de la ciudad estan ahí, debemos entrar-

Le replica Boomer.

-Es verdad, nosotros somos parte de esa gran familia de… maldad, supongo XD-

-Esta bien, pero lo mas posible es que no nos reciban muy felizmente.-

Responde Butch. Los chicos se dirigen a la puerta.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

Pregunta Boomer.

-No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto…-

Brick le da una patada a la puerta y cae abajo, de esta manera los tres ingresan violentamente.

-¿¡Y quienes son estos?!-

-¡¡Como se atreven a entrar de esa manera!!-

-¡¡Son unos impertinentes!! ¡¡¿No saben quienes somos?!-

-¡¡Cállense!! ¡¡Estos son los chicos de los que les estaba hablando!! ¡¡Y los que nos salvaron de las super apestosas!! ¡¡ellos son los Rowdyruff Boys Z!!-

Mojo camina hacia el frente y se los anuncia a todos.

-¡¡EXACTO!! ¡¡Y ya que sabian de nosotros!! ¿¡Por que no nos invitaron a su super fiesta de villanos?!! –

Pregunta Brick alzando su brazo muy confiado.

-Con que ustedes son… los chicos malos de Mojo… ¿No es asi?-

Un aura de pura maldad y oscuridad emergía desde atrás de la multitud y se dirigia caminando de forma tranquila hacia ellos. Boomer y Butch dan pasos hacia atrás, sentian que el poder de los rayos Z negros se intensificaba con la presencia de esta persona. Pero Brick no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

-Esto era lo que sentiamos… tu eres la razon de que nuestro poder se haga mas fuerte por momentos… ¿Quién eres?-

Pregunta seriamente.

-¿Quién soy?... muchos me definen de millones de maneras, pero ahora… soy la maldad reencarnada, la mismísima oscuridad… todos estos villanos tienen su poder aumentado gracias a mi… mi nombre es… ÉL…-

-¡¡¡¡ÉL!!!!!-

Exclaman todos en forma de reverencia. Los chicos se quedan sin palabras y se intimidan un poco.

-Jejejejeje, pero ustedes chicos, no son monstruos originados por los rayos Z oscuros… ¿O si?-

Les pregunta As, riendo junto con su banda.

-¿¡Que?! ¡¡Si que lo somos!-

-¡¡Mojo nos dio nuestro poderes!! ¡¡somos monstruos de verdad!!-

-¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡él nos dio la energia de los rayos Z negros!! ¿¡Verdad?!-

Mojo baja la mirada pensativo. Ellos se sorprenden al notar que no respondia.

-¡¡¡¡MAMA!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué significa lo que esta diciendo?!-

Pregunta los tres a la ves. Mojo suspira tristemente.

-No pensaba decirselos ahora… pero ustedes siguen siendo humanos normales. Yo les otorgue poderes malignos a traves de los rayos Z negros, pero aun asi no son monstruos de forma completa… siguen teniendo vidas normales y sus cuerpos solo tienen poderes cuando se transforman… en conclusión siguen siendo humanos… ademas intervino tambien el ADN de las PPGZ y mi cabello para su creación, asi que era de esperarse que no se convertirian en un monstruo permanente..-

Los chicos caen sentados al suelo, muy desilusionados.

-Es verdad… nosotros tenemos el ADN de esas tontas… nunca podremos ser monstruos completamente…-

Dice Boomer casi llorando.

-Esto es horrible… por eso no nos invitaron a la fiesta… no merecemos estar aquí…-

Continua diciendo Butch.

-Tienen razon… damos asco… solo somos un experimento fallido de supervillanos… hechos por un simio loco…-

Concluye Brick. Los tres se levantan y se dan media vuelta para retirarse.

-Iremos a un lugar donde acepten criminales mediocres… buscaremos nuestro ser interior (?)-

-¡Esperen chicos! ¡Yo los puedo hacer monstruos de verdad!!-

Exclama ÉL, sacando la lengua muy divertido por la idea. Ellos se dan la vuelta para verlo.

-¡Pude ver la batalla que tuvieron con las chicas y las derrotaron con éxito! ¡Si tuvieran tan solo un poco mas de poder las borrarian de la faz de la tierra y todos los chicos malos podriamos dominar el mundo! ¿Qué opinan al respecto, mis queridos chicos?-

Los tres se sorprenden y sonrien esperanzados.

-¡¡¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?!!-

Pregunta Brick, ansioso.

-¡¡Haremos lo que digas!! ¡¡Todo por derrotar definitivamente a esos estorbos!!-

Exclama Butch, alegremente.

-¡¡¡Rapido!! ¡¡Rapido!! ¡¡No podemos esperar, ahora seremos monstruos reales!!-

Dice Boomer muy emocionado por la idea.

-¡Perfecto, Rowdyruff Boys Z!! ¡¡Habia utilizado parte de la energia oscura Z para darles mas poder a todos estos villanos! Pero resultaron ser unos verdaderos fracasados y ni siquiera uniendo sus fuerzas pudieron derrotar a las PPGZ… la demostración de poder que ustedes, unos humanos casi normales me dieron, me incitó a darles la energia restante para que se vuelvan verdaderos criminales! Jajajajajaja… ¿¡Realmente estan listos para esto?!-

-¡¡Por supuesto!!-

-¡¡Entonces preparense!!-

ÉL era malo, diabolico, y no le importaba nada, solo ver muertas a las PPGZ. Levanta sus pinzas y comienza a remover el poder de todos los villanos. Todo el poder vital de sus cuerpos. Como consecuencia ellos caen al suelo sin vida. Los chicos quedan atonitos.

-¿Estan… muertos?-

Pregunta Boomer al verlos.

-¿Tu que piensas? Jajajajaja-

Responde ÉL, con una risa afeminada.

-Wooooww, si que es malo… ¿Cómo saber que no nos hara lo mismo?-

Pregunta Butch a Brick. Él no responde y observa seriamente a ÉL.

-¡¡Aquí esta el poder!! ¡¡No me decepcionen RRBZ!!-

Él le otorga el poder maligno, sus cuerpos lo absorben bruscamente. Los chicos gritan adoloridos por el impacto y caen al suelo. ÉL camina a su alrededor sonriendo victorioso.

-Chicos… no hagan que me arrepienta de lo que les obsequie… ¡levántense! ¿O acaso el poder fue demasiado y no lo resistieron? ¡Jajajajajaja!-

-Para nada… fenómeno XP-

Brick se levanta algo aturdido y comienza a reir diabólicamente. El brillo oscuro lo invadia intensamente, ya no se veia como antes, ahora su rostro parecia despiadado.

-Si que es intenso… jajajaja… ¡no tendremos problemas para acabar con esas estupidas!-

Boomer se levanta y sonrie cruelmente.

-¿¡Que esperamos?! ¡¡Vamos a destruirlas de una maldita ves!!-

Exclama Butch sonriendo cruelmente. Ya no eran los mismos, el poder oscuro se les habia subido al cerebro y ya no actuaban como seres humanos normales.

-Muy bien… ¡Suerte Chicos!!-

Los despide ÉL saludando. Los tres salen volando del lugar.

----------------


	5. Chapter 5

-¡¡Chicas!! ¡¡Algo terrible esta a punto de suceder!!-

Les anuncia Ken preocupado. Las chicas habian regresado al laboratorio luego de la batalla con los chicos.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Peach esta detectando la energia de los rayos oscuros, ¡pero es mucho mas fuerte que la de todos los villanos juntos! ¡¡Deben darse prisa y detener esto!!-

-¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡Dense prisa!!-

Exclama Peach saltando preocupado.

-¿Otra ves? ¿Y ahora quien rayos es?-

Pregunta Kaoru enojada.

-El unico que supera el poder de todos los criminales juntos es… ÉL… ¿Creen que sea él?-

Miyako se sentia intimidada por el enorme poder de la energia maligna.

-No lo se… ¡pero tendremos que averiguarlo y derrotar al que tenga esta energia!-

Dice Momoko seriamente.

-Cuidense, este enemigo es muy poderoso. No se confien chicas-

Les recomienda el Profesor, las chicas asienten y salen afuera para empezar a transformarse.

-¡¡BOMBON!!-

-¡¡BURBUJA!!-

-¡¡BELLOTA!!-

-¡¡LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!!-

-¡¡Volemos rapido!-

Las PPGZ vuelan a toda velocidad a la ciudad.

-¿Qué podemos hacer con nuestros nuevos poderes?-

-Pues vamos a averiguarlo, jeje-

Responde Butch a Booomer, riendo confiado. Saca un calcetín y lo arroja fuertemente hacia un edificio. Obviamente emanaba el poder oscuro que les habia otorgado ÉL.

El edificio explota causando un gran alboroto.

-¡¡¡¡Genial!!! ¡¡Explote un edificio entero!! ¡¡Nunca tuvimos el poder de hacer algo como eso!!-

-Y este es solo el principio, jajaja. ¡Miren quienes vienen a desafiarnos!-

Brick les indica con su dedo la llegada de las PPGZ.

-¡Con que ustedes otra ves! ¡Ahora sera diferente! ¡Vamos a vencerlos porque somos mucho mas fuertes!-

Les grita Bellota.

-¿¿Ahh si?! ¡Ahora somos 10 veces más fuertes que antes!! ¡¡Intenten aunque sea tratar de rozarnos!! ¡¡Imbeciles!!-

Brick sujeta su sorbete y les arroja varios proyectiles superpoderosos.

-¿¡Que es eso?!-

-¡¡No es igual a sus anteriores ataques!-

-¡¡Hay que esquivarlo!!-

Gritan ellas confundidas, y lo evaden.

-¡Yo me encargo de esto!-

Anuncia Bombon, pero sorpresivamente, otras esferas de energia venian detrás de ellas. Reciben el impacto y gritan adoloridas.

-¡¡¡Mi turno!! ¡¡Mi turno!!-

Boomer se limpia los oidos y agita los hisopos con astucia.

-¡¡Pudranse, fracasadas. jajajaja!!-

Las PPGZ apenas y reaccionan ante el ataque consecutivo e intentan esquivarlo lo mejor posible. Pero el impacto llega hacia ellas y salen volando violentamente.

-¡¡Voy yo!! ¡¡Ahora si estan bien muertas XP!!-

Butch realiza el ataque final con sus calcetines y se los avienta riendo descontrolado.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-

Grita Bombon horrorizada, ellas observan el ataque y no llegan a esquivarlo. Caen al suelo golpeadas.

-¡¡No dejaremos que unos chicos tontos nos venzan!!-

Grita Burbuja levantandose junto con Bombon y Bellota.

-¡¡Hay que darles todo lo que tenemos!! ¡¡Furi kintoki shoot!!-

-¡¡Bubble Popper!-

-¡¡Graviton Drive!!

-Que aburrido… ¡¡Spitball Beam!!-

Brick contrarresta el ataque de Bombon fácilmente.

-¿No tienen algo menos predecible? ¡¡Ear wax Bomber!!-

Boomer hace lo mismo, bostezando.

-Si que eres debil.. Verdecita XD. ¡¡Stinky sock boomerang!!-

Butch concluye los ataques.

-No.. no puede ser..-

Bombon comienza a desesperarse.

-Esto no puede estar pasando..-

Burbuja retrocede con miedo.

-¡¡No se dejen intimidar por estos estupidos!! ¡¡Aun no estamos derrotadas!!-

Exclama Bellota furiosa.

-¡¡¿Nos llamaste estupidos?!! ¡¡Ahora veras, tarada!!-

Butch observa a sus compañeros, y ellos sonrien maliciosamente.

-¡¡Boomer!!-

Brick arroja varias bolas de papel con su sorbete, que brillaban de forma oscura.

-¡¡Butch!!-

Exclama Boomer alegremente, recibe el ataque de Brick y se lo lanza con sus hisopos.

-¡¡¿¿Ahora quien es el estupido, perdedora??!! ¡¡SOCK FINISH!!-

Butch sostiene el poder maligno en sus manos, y se los arroja como un boomerang a las PPGZ.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!-

Gritan de dolor las chicas, quedando sepultadas bajo los escombros.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!! ¡¡Son unas debiluchas!!-

-¡¡Deberian haberse enfrentado con alguien de su tamaño desde el principio!!! ¡jajaja!-

-¡¡¡¡Son pateticas!!! ¡¡¡¡Merecen morirse, tontas!! ¡jajajajajaja!!-

-Bajemos hacia ellas para darles el golpe final-

Dice Brick con un tono arrogante. Los RRBZ descienden lentamente.

-Ohh noo.. ¡¡Tienen que levantarse!! ¡¡Ahí vienen!!-

Exclama Bombon intentando ponerse de pie. Pero Bellota y Burbuja estaban lastimadas y entre los escombros, apenas y lograban despertar.

-Ya estan medias muertas, esto sera muy sencillo. Jajajaja!-

Dice Boomer señalandolas y burlandose.

Bombon era la unica que tenia las fuerzas para levantarse, asi que se pone en frente de sus amigas en señal de que las protegería.

-¡No dejare que las lastimen!-

Brick sonrie y observa a Butch y a Boomer, ellos reian igualmente.

-¿Y pretendes vencernos tu sola? ¡No bromees!-

Los chicos comienzan a reir a carcajadas, ella baja la mirada con impotencia.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué ganan destruyendolo todo?-

-¿Qué ganamos? ¡Jajajaja!-

Vuelven a burlarse de su pregunta.

-¡Ganamos que todo el mundo nos respete! ¡Que todos nos tengan miedo!-

Exclama Butch, muy orgulloso.

-¡Si somos los mejores villanos del mundo, todos nos reconoceran y nos recordaran como los que pudieron derrotar a las PPGZ!!-

Continua diciendo Boomer.

-Ademas de eso… es demasiado aburrido ser bueno.. y los buenos siempre pierden ¿No les parece?- dice Brick cruelmente.

Ellos rien descontrolados dandole la razon.

-Eso no es verdad… realmente se sobrepasaron con todo lo que hicieron… la ciudad esta echa polvo, ¿Cómo pueden estar felices por eso?-

-¡Al demonio con la ciudad! ¿¡A quien rayos le importa?! ¡Con nuestros nuevos poderes las destruiremos definitivamente! ¡De esta manera, ÉL podra dominarlo todo, y las PPGZ desapareceran de este mundo!-

-¡¡Es verdad!! ¡¡No necesitamos nada de esto!! ¡¡los villanos dominaremos!!-

-¡¡Y nadie podra detenernos!! ¡¡Seremos los mas fuertes y peligrosos criminales del mundo!!-

-ÉL… ¿¡ÉL les dio estos poderes?! ¡¿No ven lo que pasa?! ¡¡La energia de los rayos Z negros se les subio a la cabeza!! ¡¡No estan pensando con claridad!!-

Exclama Bombon muy enojada.

-Nunca pense con tanta claridad en mi vida… ¡estupida!... y con tu permiso ya no tengo ganas de jugar contigo ni con tus amiguitas.. las destruiremos de una ves por todas!-

Brick se le acerca caminando, con una exprecion victoriosa. Bombon retrocede asustada, no sabia que hacer. No podia hacer reaccionar a los chicos… no podia aceptar que Masaru se habia vuelto tan despiadado, con un pensamiento tan cruel y que ya no le importara nada.

-¡Alto!-

Dice forzosamente, bajando la mirada. Brick se detiene, Butch y Boomer la observan con desprecio.

-Aun no lo logro entender lo que hacen… no entiendo como una persona puede convertirse en lo que eres ahora. Hoy queria decirte… que se tu verdadera identidad… Masaru…-

Brick gira hacia ella y se sorprende al escucharla. Ellos se asombran al oirla.

-¿Cómo supiste que soy…?-

-Nosotras los volvimos a la normalidad en la ultima batalla… y pudimos ver su forma de humanos normales… yo soy Momoko, y ellas son Miyako y Kaoru…-

-Si lo sabian… ¿¡Por que siguieron actuando normalmente frente a nosotros?! Vamos a la misma escuela, tenemos vidas normales… ¿Y nos trataban como si nada? ¡Se supone que somos rivales y que las odiamos!-

Dice Butch disgustado.

-Es verdad… hasta podria decirse que… ustedes nos trataban como a cualquiera, ignorando lo que somos en verdad..-

Dice Boomer confundido.

-Claro que si, es que nosotras creiamos que… ustedes habian sido afectados por los rayos Z negros y que solo eran malos cuando se transformaban… pensabamos que en su forma normal eran chicos como todos los demas… que no eran malos.-

-Lamento desilusionarte…-

Responde friamente Brick a Bombon.

-Masaru…-

-Te menti… siempre te menti y te la creiste… confiaste en todo lo que te decia, y creiste que yo era bueno… en realidad hacemos esto por nuestra voluntad, ¡somos malos porque queremos serlo!-

-¡Es cierto! ¡¡Estabamos cansados de nuestras vidas comunes y corrientes!! ¡¡Queriamos algo nuevo, algo emocionante fuera de lo normal!! ¡Y Mojo nos concedio lo que queriamos… él nos dio la energia de los rayos malignos y asi pudimos transformarnos en los RRBZ!!-

-¡¡Estabamos hartos de todo!! ¿¡Y que podia ser mas emocionante que ser supervillanos y derrotar a las heroinas?! ¡¡Cualquiera diria que fue una casualidad que esos rayos Z nos golpearan a los tres, pero estabamos destinados a ser malos!!-

-¡¡Pero no se dan cuenta de que todo lo que hacen esta mal!! ¡¡Tienen que detenerse!! ¡¡No pueden seguir colaborando con ÉL!!-

-Ya es tarde… y no nos arrepentimos de nada… ¡Adios, Momoko!-

Anuncia Brick finalmente, ella se enfurece por su arrogancia y orgullo. De pronto, unas burbujas explosivas salen desde atrás y atacan a Boomer. Él las esquiva rapidamente, sorprendido.

-¡¡¿Qué crees que haces?!!-

Grita molesto, Burbuja se levantaba y lo observaba seriamente.

-Ya he escuchado suficiente, y ya que no quieren razonar.. ¡Los venceremos por las malas!-

Luego se escucha un gran golpe en la tierra, y el poder que expulsaba el golpe se dirige hacia Butch, él salta hacia atrás sin prevenirlo.

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Ten cuidado con esa cosa ¬¬!!-

-Jajaja.. ¡No te confies!! ¡¡Siempre fuiste y seras un perdedor!! ¡¡Ahora te lo demostrare!!-

Grita Bellota sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿No se rendirán tan fácilmente, cierto?-

Pregunta Brick, de brazos cruzados.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Les demostraremos que nosotras siempre ganamos!-

Responde Bombon muy segura, y en ese momento las tres se reunen y comienzan a destellar un resplandor blanco, muy brillante.

-¡Como quieran! ¡Les daremos una paliza!-

Los chicos se reunen y brillan igualmente , con su resplandor oscuro.

-¡¡Bellota!!-

Burbuja arroja sus burbujas explosivas.

-¡¡Bombon!!-

Bellota las recibe con su martillo y se las arroja. Bombon lanza su yo-yo, y cuando los ataques se combinan en el, comienza a resplandecer poder puro.

-¡¡Boomer!!- Butch avienta sus calcetines.

-¡¡Brick!!- Boomer arroja el poder con sus hisopos.

Brick alza su sorbete y este comienza a irradiar el poder maligno. Bombon cierra los ojos y reflexiona, los abre con valentía y arroja con todas sus fuerzas el yo-yo.

-¡¡¡Tomen esto!!!!!-

Brick aspira hondo y sopla con intensidad su sorbete, varios proyectiles salen disparados. Los ataques chocan y ninguno cede ante la inmensa fuerza del opuesto.

-¡¡¡Nuestro ataque es mas fuerte!! ¡¡Vamos a vencerlas, idiotas!!-

-¡¡Callense!! ¡¡Nuestro poder es mejor!! ¡¡Los eliminaremos!!-

--------


	6. Chapter 6

Las fuerzas oscuras se intesifican, el ataque de las chicas comienza a retroceder.

-¡No! ¡Estamos perdiendo energia!-

Dice Burbuja asustada.

-¡¡De ninguna manera!! ¡¡Somos las Powerpuff Girls Z!! ¡¡Nosotras venceremos!!-

Grita Bombon, ellas confian y le asienten. Y de pronto empiezan a irradiar un brillo blanco nuevamente, demostrando sus verdaderos poderes.

-¡¡¿Qué esta pasando??!-

-¡¡Estabamos ganando!!-

Dicen Butch y Boomer, su poder estaba retrocediendo y haciendose mas debil.

-Su.. fuerza aumenta…-

Murmura Brick asombrado.

-¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-

Finalmente el ataque de las chicas los vence, causando una super explosion mortal.

-Al fin terminamos con todo esto…-

-¡¡Jajajaja!! ¡¡Para que aprendan!! ¡¡Solo fueron unos tontos que se confiaron!!-

Burbuja y Bellota estaban felices porque al fin habia terminado la pelea, pero Bombon parecia triste. Observa los escombros de la ciudad y busca a los chicos con la mirada.

-Hay que buscarlos… ¿No creen?-

-¿Ehh?! ¡Nunca! ¡Espero que esten debajo de una gran roca y que nunca salgan! ¡Jajaja!-

-¡Bellota ¬¬!-

La codea Burbuja, y le hace señas indicando que Bombon estaba melancolica.

-Ohh… bueno, esta bien ¬¬-

-Vayamos a ver como estan-

Ella sonrie y les asiente alegremente. Las chicas descienden para buscarlos.

-¿Qué paso…?-

Pregunta Kojiro, frotandose la cabeza.

-¡¡¡Imposible!!! ¡¡Volvimos a la normalidad!!-

Exclama Makoto al verse y se levanta de un salto.

-Mi cabeza XP… no resistimos ese ultimo ataque y … perdimos…-

Dice Masaru tristemente, los tres se deprimen.

-ÉL nos matara, ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡No podemos decirle que nos vencieron!-

-¡ÉL! ¡Lo habia olvidado por completo!-

-¡Yo tambien!. Talves realmente el poder… se nos subio a la cabeza y no nos permitia pensar con claridad…-

Masaru se pone de pie y observa la ciudad devastada. Kojiro se levanta, y junto con Makoto hacen lo mismo.

-Nosotros… ¿Hicimos eso?... eehh… creo que nos pasamos un poco XD-

Dice Makoto un poco nervioso.

-Esa tonta tenia razon…- Murmura Masaru.

-El poder maligno se nos subio XD. Queriamos ser malos… no destruir el mundo…-

-¡No destruimos el mundo ¬¬! Apenas la ciudad…-

Le dice Kojiro a Makoto.

-¿A quien le importa ¬¬?... Volvimos a la normalidad y… perdimos… somos unos monstruos incompletos y ni siquiera con el poder de ÉL logramos derrotar a las PPGZ. Conclusión: damos asco-

Les dice Masaru resignado.

-¡¡Chicos!!-

Las chicas bajan desde el cielo. Ellos las miran con disgusto.

-¡¿Y ahora que quieren?! ¡Ya nos derrotaron y nos humillaron! ¡Larguense de una ves!-

Exclama Kojiro lleno de rabia.

-¡¡Ohhh!! ¡¡el perdedor no acepta la derrota tan fácilmente!! ¡deberias estar acostumbrado, tonto!!-

Responde Bellota sonriendo orgullosa.

-¡¡¿Por qué no te mueres ¬¬?! ¡¡No me importa que nos hayas vencido, siempre seras una chica débil y estupida!!-

-¿¡Que rayos dijiste?! ¡¡Te pateare el trasero en este mismo instante si no cierras tu…-

-¡¡¡¡Basta!!!! ¡¡DEJEN DE PELEAR DE UNA VES!!!!-

Grita Burbuja con todas sus fuerzas. Ellos se quedan atonitos y la obedecen.

-Supongo que estan felices. Saben nuestra identidad y nos vencieron, y apuesto a que quieren llevarnos nuevamente a su laboratorio para volvernos a la normalidad permanentemente. ¿No es asi?-

Pregunta Masaru seriamente.

-Deberiamos hacer eso… pero…-

Responde Bombon con incertidumbre. Pero de pronto, las nubes comienzan a cubrir el cielo y todo se vuelve oscuro. Un fuerte viento comienza a soplar y se podia sentir un aura densa en el ambiente.

-Es ÉL…-

Murmura Makoto temiendo lo peor. ÉL emerge de un extraño humo oscuro proveniente del cielo, y les sonrie de forma pervertida.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?... ¿Acaso ustedes me han fallado?...-

Pregunta inocentemente.

-Bueno, nosotros…-

-¡¡CALLATE!! ¡¡no pienso escuchar ninguna excusa!! ¡¡Les removeré el poder que les otorgue en este mismo instante!!-

ÉL mueve sus pinzas y rodea a los chicos, el poder maligno comienza a emerger de sus cuerpos y es absorbido. Ellos dan pasos hacia atrás con miedo, pero ÉL

comienza a reir muy feliz.

-¡¡¿Qué crees que haces?!! ¡¡¿Tomaras su poder y te iras como si nada?!!-

-¡¡No vamos a dejarte escapar!! ¡¡Lucharemos contra ti!!-

-¡¡Y esta ves te destruiremos definitivamente!!-

Dicen las PPGZ haciendole frente con valor.

-¡¡Jajajaja! ¡Esta ves no peleare contra ustedes, chicas! ¡Pero no se impacienten! ¡Volvere con mucho mas poder! Es una lastima que tenga que devolverle esta energia maligna a los demas villanos… ¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡¡La destruire muy pronto! ¡¡Adios!!-

Dicho esto, ÉL se retira con las nubes de humo y el día se vuelve a despejar.

-Creo que nos dejo sin poderes…-

-Para siempre…-

Dicen Kojiro y Makoto, desanimados.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos con ellos?- Pregunta Burbuja.

-Ya no tiene poderes… seran normales para siempre.. es un final feliz, jajaja. Podemos irnos tranquilas-

Contesta Bellota cruzada de brazos.

-¿No nos van a capturar o algo asi?-

-Ya no es necesario… ya no tienen poderes..-

Bombon se alivia, pero Masaru le desvia la mirada con desprecio.

-Creo que todo volvera a la normalidad en la escuela…-

-Ya no tendremos que lidiar con guerras de comida u otros problemas..-

-¿Entonces ahora todo estara bien y ellos seran compañeros de clases normales y no causaran mas alboroto ni haran travesuras? ¿Y nos llevaremos bien?-

Pregunta Burbuja imaginandose toda la situación. Los chicos estaban retirandose, pero al escuchar esa ingenua pregunta, se detienen y giran lentamente.

-¡¡¡¿¿EESSSSSSTAAAAAAAAANNN LOCAAAAAASS?????!!!!!!!-

Gritan los tres con todas sus fuerzas, ellas se sorprenden y gritan del susto.

-¡¡Que no tengamos poderes no significa que seamos buenos!!! ¡¡Obviamente causaremos problemas hasta morir, como siempre!!!-

Exclama Makoto super emocionado.

-¡¡¡Siempre fuimos escandalosos y nunca dejaremos de serlo!!!! ¡¡Solo porque unas idiotas nos vencieron no significa que seremos chicos buenos!!!-

Grita Kojiro riendo maniáticamente.

-Es cierto..-

Masaru se coloca en el medio de los tres y se señala a él mismo.

-¡¡Somos super alborotadores, nenas XD!! ¡¡Y Preparense para lo que sea, porque aun no hemos demostrado de lo que estamos hechos en la escuela!! ¡¡Esto apenas

comienza!!.. seguiremos siendo…-

-¡¡LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!!-

Dicen finalmente, poniendose en su pose. Las PPGZ retroceden y caen sentadas al suelo.

-Genial… esta experiencia no los hizo cambiar ni un poco ¬¬-

Dice Bellota con repugnancia.

-Seguiran siendo igual de horribles y fastidiosos T_T-

Burbuja piensa en todas las travesuras que se tragarían a lo largo del año.

Los chicos sonrien confiados y se meten el dedo en la nariz, ellas sacan la lengua asqueadas.

-Por cierto… ¡No necesitamos poderes para hacer esto XD! ¡Jajajajajaja!-

Entonces les arrojan sus mocos XD.

-¡¡¡Deeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh!!! ¡¡¡Waaaaacalaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!-

Exclaman saltando de la impresión.

-¡¡Voy a matarlos!! ¡¡Son unos chicos odiosos!!-

Bellota se enfurece, y los chicos se retiran corriendo, riendose de ellas.

Burbuja pone su mano en su hombro en señal de que no tenia caso, y que se detuviera.

-Bueno.. Dejando de lado que son bastante fastidiosos XP… ya no tienen poderes y no son un peligro.. ¡Podemos irnos victoriosas!-

Dice Bombon levantando su puño felizmente.

-OK.. suficientes mocos por un dia ¬¬-

Las PPGZ se retiran volando.

--------

Y en la escuela, al dia siguiente.

-¡¡Ayer se fueron de mi clase y de la escuela como si nada ¬¬!! ¡¡Seran castigadas por eso!!-

-¿¡Quee?! ¡¡Noo!! ¡¡Teniamos una buena excusa!!-

-¡¡Fue una emergencia de verdad!!-

-¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡Lo juramos!!-

El maestro reprendia a las chicas en el medio de la clase, y ellas intentaban defenderse como les era posible.

-¡No acepto excusas de ningun tipo! ¡Después de clases se quedaran a limpiar esta aula y la sala de maestros!-

-Pero.. Pero.. T_T..-

-¡¡Sin PEROS!!-

Y justo en ese momento toca el timbre de fin de clases, las chicas deberian quedarse.

-Precisamente de esto hablaba, si llego a descubrir que se fueron y no cumplieron el castigo las expulso.. ¿OK?-

Las tres asienten forzosamente.

-Ese maestro nos odia. No era para tanto.. no debio castigarnos de esa manera..-

Dice Miyako levantandose para buscar el balde que se encontraba en uno de los armarios del aula.

-Si supiera que escapamos en todas las clases nos mataria-

Momoko suspira y acompaña a Miyako. Pero cuando Kaoru se levanta alguien la empuja desde atrás.

-¡¡¿Qué demonios?!-

-¡¡Que disfrutes tu lindo castigo, verdecita!!-

Kojiro pasaba por detrás suyo, y obviamente la empujaba para molestarla.

-GGGRRRR. Maldito idiota ¬¬.. ¿Por qué no lo castigaron junto con su banda de…

Esperen un segundo… ¿No los habian castigado cuando..-

-¡¡¡USTEDES QUEDENSE DONDE ESTAN!!-

El maestro detiene a nuestro queridisimos chicos, que querian escaparse antes de que recordara que ellos habian sido castigados por el pequeño incidente del dia

anterior.

-Maldicion… a pesar de ser un viejo, tiene buena memoria ¬¬-

Dice Masaru en voz baja.

-¡Oí eso, jovencito!! ¡¡Y por esa impertinencia su castigo sera triple!-

-¡¡Woooww!! ¡¡Su oido tambien es muy bueno XD!!-

Makoto sonreia alegremente. Pero Masaru y Kojiro lo observan como diciendo "cállate ¬¬".

-Ustedes ayudaran a sus amiguitas a limpiar ambas aulas. Este solo es el principio de su castigo, mañana continuaran haciendo otras actividades-

-¿¡¡Amiguitas ¬¬?!!! ¡¡Seee claro!!!-

Exclama Kojiro, ellos se dirigen al armario para recoger las cosas de limpieza.

-¡Jajaja XD! ¡Y te burlabas de mi, te lo mereces!-

Le dice Kaoru a Kojiro, señalandolo burlona. Él se enfurece y se le acerca para estrangularla.

-¡Ahhh y ustedes los noviecitos! ¡¡Dejen de darse abrazos y ponganse a trabajar, podran besarse cuando lleguen a sus casas!!-

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¿¡¡NOVIOS??!!-

-¡¡¿¿NOSOTROS QUE??! ¿¡¡BESARNOS??!! XP-

En ese momento ambos se quedan atonitos por el comentario y se sonrojan, Kojiro se aleja avergonzado. El maestro rie y se retira cerrando la puerta con un golpe.

-Sabia que lo suyo era amor.. los que se pelean se aman.. jejeje-

Momoko observa a Kaoru y rie de forma traviesa.

-Era taann obvio XD.. Kojiro le echo el ojo desde el primer dia de clases XD.. jajaja!-

Masaru sonrie maliciosamente y observa a Kojiro.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!!!!!!!!!!!-

Gritan ambos super sonrojados XD. Kaoru corre hacia Momoko para matarla, pero Miyako intenta tranquilizar su ira asesina. De pronto sus cinturones comienzan a

brillar en señal de que las necesitaban, las tres se sorprenden pero se asienten decididas.

-¡El profesor nos castigara de por vida! ¡Pero esto es mucho mas importante!-

Dice Miyako con determinación.

-¡Les dejamos esta tarea a ustedes!-

Momoko salia corriendo por la puerta, seguida de sus amigas.

-¡Y que quede bien limpio! XD-

Agrega Kaoru al salir ultima por la puerta.

-¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡No nos pueden dejar esto a nosotros solos ¬¬!!-

Exclama Kojiro enojado, pero Makoto apoya su mano en su hombro e intenta tranquilizarlo.

-Da lo mismo… tenemos que hacerlo de todas formas…-

Responde frustrado.

-¿Sienten eso?-

Pregunta Masaru, observando el cielo por la ventana. Ellos se extrañan y se acercan para observar lo mismo. Pasan unos segundos… los chicos se sorprenden a morir.

Esa sensación era imposible de no reconocer.

-¿Sera posible que…?-

-¿Ustedes creen que podamos?-

-Lo sabia… sabia que nuestro destino era ser supervillanos. Jajaja! Nunca fue una casualidad que tengamos estos poderes. Y ahora mismo les demostraremos a las

PPGZ que los RRBZ nunca se rendiran!!!-

-¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!-

Los tres le dan la espalda a la ventana y caminan hacia la puerta para salir. Sonreian despreocupados… lo que se observaba muy bien era que sus cuerpos emanaban

el resplandor oscuro de los rayos Z.

-------------


End file.
